Yonshi Main Gate RP 12-19-13
Participants: Kaito, Zaiko, Setsuko JinzoningenJu: In the peaceful village of Yonshigakure was none other then Zaiko Kaguya leaning on the main gate which led to the training field. It was around noon which was the time Zaiko started his traning to become the best ninja around which wasnt a surpise seeing that was mostly every Ninja's dream. "Alright it's time." Zai said to himself walking inside the field as the soft breeze began to push back his hair unwilling letting his sliver hair feel the breeze along with the freshly cut grass, spreading his feet apart Zai got into a stance as he began to train opening up each gate. Placing his hands together Zai begun to concreate his chakra flow as a blue stream of Chakra began to pour out Zai's body the soft breeze then changed into a more rougher state. "Ahhh!!" Tree's nearby began to shake as Zai spoke "The Gate of Opening open!" This gate removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of their strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. KaitoRyu: -It had been a while since Kaito had gone out to train, but he was up for some training along with the thing that was inside him. Kaito looked out the window as he munched on his ham sandwhich. It truly was a beautiful day out and he hadn't been outside at all today. So, he would get up after finishing his sandwhich and head to his room. Getting to his room he would go to his dresser and begin getting dressed. He pulled on his tight black sleeveless top along with his tight blue sleeveless top. Around his elbows were his black elbow pads and on his hands were his black gloves that had white bandage wrapped under them on his wrists. His black hair with blue streaks shined in the light that shown through his windown as he pulled on his black and blue hakama and his black open toed shoes. The deep blue orbs in his eye sockets would dance around on the desk as he strapped his nunchuks and ninja tool belt to his waist. Quickly he would turn around and head out of his house as he yells to his mother. "Bye Mom! I'm going to go train!" He would swing by and give her a kiss on the cheek as he flys out the door and off to the training grounds. A few moments passed and Kaito had made it to the training grounds, only to find a Kaguya training there aswell. He wouldn't even aknowledge the boy as he didn't want to disturb him if he was focused on something important. Instead Kaito would begin to train on his nunchaku prowess as he yanks them off of his belt. He would begin spinning them around his body almost as if it was effortless.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko had awoke after a good night of sleep but he felt as though today he should come out of his knew dorm and see the village. After the night of meeting Rashiru, Setsuko just decided to stay in and keep to himself. Allow himself to get things unpacked from his bag and really think about what he was doing here. Then again there was the question about the Hyuuga Clan Rashiru’s father had told him about that same night. Going over to the single desk in his room, Setsuko would grab the small satchel full of coins. “This should be enough to get me some groceries as well as some supplies so that way when it came to his studies he would be prepared! Grabbing his bag and placing the coins into his pouch he would open the door and head out into the busy streets of Yonshigakure. Stopping at a couple of the shops he would pick up some of the basics like Ramen Noodle cups, milk, and bread. As he left the final shop, Setsuko could not help but stop when he saw the training grounds. He saw someone though around his age training, someone he had never seen before. Being overly nosey though, Setsuko would stand there for the moment while continuing to watch the young boy train.- JinzoningenJu: As Zai had opened the first Gate he felt amazing his body had never felt this way he felt stronger, faster, adn smarter all at the same time. His sights would then roll towards one of the fighters who entered the training field Zai gave a short shurg seeing this was a public place everyone had a right to be here. His eyes would then land on the boy who was watching from afar giving a small smile Zai gave a wave towards him before waving Zai was a very open person he wondered if the kid was trying to learn moves just as he was. "Hey there are you trying to train here if you are there's room." KaitoRyu: -Kaito had overheard the boy yelling to the other and his only thoughts were that it was great to see the youth of Yonshigakure out and about training as they were. He was a very happy young man as his mother had raised him to be. The fact that his father had disserted them a long time ago barely weighed on his mind anymore, but it was always there. Kaito had grown up very nice and kind as he didn't have the rough and tumble influence of a father when he was growing up, but he was working his hardest to change this. He would stop thinking about this and go back into his trianing with his nunchaku as he swung them around and around and eventually got so fast that it was almost a blur.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would see that one of the boys acknowledged him as Setsuko would lightly wave back before saying. “ I would train but I have groceries to take back to my dorm but maybe another time… I’m Hatake Setsuko.” Using the kind words he would walk over to the one boy who said something to him as he held out his hand. “I am brand new here and well I am just still trying to adjust as well as get ready to be fully enrolled to train as a genin.”- JinzoningenJu: Taking his hand as Zai gave him a friendly handshake with a warm smile. "Thats great! maybe i can help you with that maybe a little one on one when you have the time. Im Zaiko Kaguya by the way." Zai said to Setsuko after realsing his hand from the handshake his eyes would then turn to the other kid who was training awell before giving him a wave also before calling him out. "So whats your name? i see your working hard over there and nice nunchaku you have over there." KaitoRyu: -As he is training he would hear a boy's voice calling out to him. This lapse in concentration makes him lose his balance and the nunchucks swing around and smack him on his head. "Ouch son of a..." Kaito would stop himself there as he turns around and yells back. "The name is Kaito Kaminari! Don't ya forget it!" His voice would carry more than he thought and it echo'd off of the sides of the training field as it bounced from wall to wall. Kaito would just be standing there with his hand rubbing the back of his head and a big smile on his face as his eyes were closed. Just then Kurama would pipe up saying. "Good job idiot. Hit yourself again." Kaito would seemingly get angry with himself and yell at his stomache area. "Yeah how about you shut up you stupid fox!" Kaito must have looked so sillt yelling at his own stomache, but he didn't even realize it as he kept arguing back and forth with Kurama.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile to Zai and then listened to Kaito as he carried on more but then introducing himself. “A bit arrogant sounding….” –Setsuko would say lightly before turning his back to Kaito. “Well it was nice to meet you both but I need to get my stuff back to my dorm… but I am sure I will see you all around. I assume you all are Genin right?” –he saw that these two were just as determined as he was to get started but would they be a team? Would they be on the same squad?” –reaching up and grabbing the straps to his bag, Setsuko would began walking off.- JinzoningenJu: Looking at the Gennin introduce himself Zai would give a smile seeing he was a bit arrgant o well who wasnt. He then began to chuckle as he saw him talk to his lower body he didnt know whats was going on but he keep saying fox. "What Fox?" He said towards him his eyes then turned to the walking off Gennin as he said "Mind if i join you?" He then turned to the other Gennin "Hey Fox talker you can come to if he lets us." KaitoRyu: -Kaito would hear the boy yell back to him again, but this time he was asking him if he wanted to go somewhere with them. Why was he asking him if he wanted to go? No one wanted to hang out with the fox kid. Why should this be any different? Maybe they don't know? Kaito would rub his head after thinking and deciding that on the slight chance that they don't know that he should go with them and make some friends. He would nod to the kid and begin walking toward them. "Uh...yeah i'll go, but where to?" Kaito would raise a brow in confusion.-